


О подарках на рождество

by Nagini_snake



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: О подарках на рождество





	

**Author's Note:**

> С наступающим 2017-ым!

[](http://imgur.com/U8RJcMr)

– Коммандер, зайдите ко мне, как только освободитесь.

– Уже иду, капитан, – Спок подавил разочарованный вздох и отложил в сторону таблицы с результатами утреннего эксперимента. Раз Кёрк выдернул его из лаборатории, значит случилось что-то не терпящее отлагательств. 

Через две минуты и двадцать секунд, коммандер подошел к каюте капитана, и только было собрался нажать на сигнал вызова, как дверь открылась.

– Заходите, Спок. Извините, что вызвал вас без причины… – начал Кёрк и осекся, заметив, что вулканец удивленно приподнял бровь. – Ну, не совсем без причины, разумеется… – он провел пятерней по волосам, взлохмачивая челку, и вздохнул. – Спок. Прошу вас, просто зайдите и присядьте.

Пожав плечами, Спок вошел в каюту и устроился на краю кушетки, чинно сложив ладони на коленях. 

– Я весь внимание, капитан. 

– Я знаю, что на вашей родине не принято отмечать рождество… ну то есть, не рождество, конечно, а такого рода праздники, в принципе. И не принято дарить подарки…

– Почему же не принято? – удивился Спок. – Посол Сарек четырнадцать раз дарил мне необходимую для обучения в школе литературу, двенадцать раз – требуемое для исследований оборудование, не говоря уже о том, что все вулканские дети абсолютно безвозмездно получают…

– Я не о том, Спок. Не о нужных ребенку вещах, не о книгах или оборудовании. Я имею в виду просто подарки. Для души, понимаете?

– Катра вулканцев…

– Спо-о-ок, – взмолился Кёрк, размышляя о том, что зря он вообще все это затеял. – Вы ведь меня поняли.

– Понял, – покладисто согласился коммандер. – Подарки, капитан, а не необходимые для нормального функционирования предметы. Вы хотите преподнести мне подарок?

Кёрку показалось, что он наконец-то слышит в голосе Спока любопытство, и он улыбнулся.

– Именно, Спок. Вот, – он достал из ящика стола ярко обернутую коробку и протянул вулканцу. – Это вам.

– Но я не могу принять этот дар, капитан. Уставные отношения не предполагают обмена ценностями между членами экипажа корабля. К тому же, если кто-то из команды станет свидетелем данного аспекта наших взаимоотношений, то может скомпрометировать нас в глазах…

И тут Кёрк неожиданно опустился на палубу, откинул в сторону коробку и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Со стороны можно было подумать, что капитан плачет, но на самом деле он сотрясался от смеха. 

– Сэр? – позвал Спок, склонив голову набок. 

– Все, Спок, хватит. Я больше не могу, – сквозь взрывы хохота выдавил Кёрк и попытался отдышаться. – Неужели ты действительно раньше так со мной разговаривал? И я все равно тобой заинтересовался? Просто немыслимо.

– Джим, – неуверенно протянул Спок. – Я правильно понимаю, что наша ролевая игра окончена, и я могу перестать притворяться, что мы с тобой знакомы всего две недели?

Кёрк хрюкнул и утер выступившие слезы.

– Правильно понимаешь. Нет, это невыносимо. Поцелуешь меня? – вдруг совершенно серьезно спросил он. – А то мне что-то вдруг жутко стало от мысли, что мы могли до сих пор находиться в таких отношениях. Бр-р-р.

– После, Джим, – улыбнулся вулканец краешком губ.

– После чего?

– После того, как ты отдашь мне вот тот красиво упакованный параллелепипед. 

**-конец-**


End file.
